Bleach! The American Shinigami!
by Giovani
Summary: Andrew, a young teenager,begins to see ghosts soon after his brothers death. As his spirit power slowly developes Hollows and Ghosts begin to seek him out. Even a Shinigami or two! RR please! Redid summary
1. The Power Awakens

Authors Note: Hey guys this is my new Bleach fanfic. My first one ever so be gentle. I've read some of these fanfics, and they kind of stink so I'm going to write an original one. Maybe this might keep your mind off the fillers and back to the original storyline. This paragraph alone took me 2 days lol… Wow this took to long to write.. Now I'll start! Btw if you have any questions please im me at aim at Cifelli13, message me on myspace at or just leave me a comment on this chapter. And if you have any suggestions they're greatly appreciated! Enjoy the read!

Full Summary: Andrew, a sophomore student, has recently just lost his brother in a car accident. One night he is up, still greaving the loss of his brother, hears a cry which sounds like his younger brother. He races outside to find out whats going on!

The sun caste over the city. Slowly setting the lights of the city building and lights along the streets would turn on. A soft breeze would sway through the tree branches causing the leaves to blow. That night of 7th street was a quiet one. Besides the breeze the weather seemed perfect. The long straight sidewalks went along the two story houses. Lights were on in some houses. The moon just brightened up the street even more. A small glass was placed in front of the driveway of a house. Two yellow flowers were put in it. The reflection of the moon gleaming through it the water filled glass.

Inside the house all the lights were turn off except from the window facing toward the street. A small light was dimmed as a pair of blue eyes were casted onto the lite street. His arms crossing over white t-shirt as he looked down. A tear streamed down his cheek. His hand went to his mattress as his fingers dug into the sheets. His hand violently shook as he shut his eyes tightly. Why did his younger brother have to die? His eyebrow length black hair shifting downward as he looked down. His thumb pushed up his glasses.

A rush of wind rushed into his room causing a shiver to go down his spine. Slowly rising to his full 6'1 height he would walk over to the window. His thin, non muscular arms reached for it as he pulled it down. Something didn't feel right about him. His eyes would dash up and down the street. Nothing. No cars, animals, or people walking down it. Then what could this burning sensation in his gut be caused by?

" Brother.. Help!" A loud shout echoed outside. Andrews eyes widened in horror. Was that his younger brothers voice? His instinct reaction rushed him down the stairs. Running out on his lawn the grass teased against the bottom of his feet as he looked around. Cold sweat enveloped his forehead as his eyes searched for the source of the voice. A loud groaning sound was given. His head turned around quickly. Nothing. What was going on? His fists tensed up as he heard the cry of a soft boy. Where was it coming from? His eyes spun all over trying to focus the direction of the noise of the crying boy.

A loud groan was given behind him. The sound of the groan caused Andrew to spin and hold up his arms in defense of whatever the sound could be. He yelped as something smashed into his stomach and sent him flying into the curb of the street. His head hit the curb hard as a loud yell was given. What just hit him? His eyes blinked fast trying to regain his vision as he heard the shout again," Big brother! Help me!"

He gathered his energy as he forced his way up, despite the blood gushing from the wound of his forehead. The pain swelled in him as he tried to gather his focus. What was going on? His ears tried to hone in. Another louder groan was given. Then a pair of fast moving footsteps seemed to run down the street.

The confusion of what was happening before him confounded him. He knew something was happening before him, but he could only hear it, not see it. All of a sudden an immense feeling grew over him. He felt someone before him. This was starting to scare him. Here, an immense power stood before him. As he felt it grow a mix of sweat and blood covered his face. Then he would hear of what it seemed to be a sword going out of its sheath. A loud roar was given as it seemed a fight was happening right in front of him. He would feel the two powers clash before him. All of the power before him confounded him, and would soon cause him to feel dizzy. This doubled with the head wound caused his knees to give out. Collasping onto the concrete street his eyes rolled back.

What just happened? Had he died? Vision was going blurry. Before him he saw a black robed person in front of him charging a bug like creature with a sword. His eyes rolled back once again passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Fight! Megumi vs Hollow! 

Long brown locks of hair fell onto the shoulders of the black cloaked woman. Her slender fingers would go to the hand of her sword as he kneeled on top of the building. The wind blowing against her lightly complexioned face What a quiet a peaceful Megumi thought to herself. Her fingers going to her rolled up cloak sleeves as she pulled them down to make herself comfortable in the wind. Those brilliant greenish eyes of her looked upon the city.

A slight beep could be heard coming from her cell phone. Her hand pulled it out of her robe as she looked to it. A Hallow on a night like this? What a shame. Those sandals of her pushed off the building as she descended to the street below. Landing smoothly, those sandals of her pushed against the concrete as she began sprinting on the street. Her feet picked up pace as her knees bent and jumped into the hair. Into the ascent her focus tried to hone in on the Hollow spirit energy. A turn of the head was given. There!

On the descent from the jump a soft thud was echoed into the air as the black cloaked female dashed along the street. A quick action with that slender hand jerked out the long sword blade. Soft fingers grasping onto the hilt the sword as the blade would leave the sheath which was tied by a white cloth to her black cloak. After jumping over a few walls she stopped. Those eyes raced around the street. Those light green eyes caught the sight of a small boy crying in a front lawn. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a symbol of his favorite sports team. Below that a pair of comfortable fitting jeans which were covered in grass stains.

Her sword steadied a bit as relief came over her. Sheathing the sword she began to make way to the young boy. Those eyes closed as her focus expanded. No strong power was near them. She knelt before the boy smiling. The boys tear covered face lifted up to the woman shinigami. He asked," Are you an angel?"

A soft smile went over her face as she shook her head," No. It seems you are a bit lost. Your worrying will….."

Interrupted her head turned around seeing a white masked figure before them. A long preying mantis like body held up at white masked face as it growled. She quickly leveled her sword. The power coming from this Hallow was enormous. The young boy cried," Big brother! Help me!"

Quickly the Hallow began charging at them. Head first it dove for the shinigami. Those virocious yellow eyes staring down into the Shinigami. Lust filling every vein in his body for the soul of the Shinigami. That large mouth open exposing those pearly white teeth. Saliva coating them as they neared her skin.

She took a step back in intimination. The size of the Hollow was massive, filling up the width street. Her shaky legs managed to push her up into the air as the Hallows head dove into the cemented street. Debris flew everywhere cause the dust from the cracked concrete to rise up. Her eyes focused on it noticing the Hollow had vanished. The large arm of the Hollow appeared above her. She brought her sword to deflect that as her sword pressed against the steel hard skin of the creature. Beginning to descend the creature would force itself toward her, flying downward on her. Eyes widening in terror she swung desperately at the creature. The blade cut against the mask of the Hollow.

A loud yellow pain erupted from it, as blood flew onto the floor. To her surprise a ryoka had been listening in on the fight. The teenager seemed confused. He was not on the level where he could see ghosts, Hallows, or Shinigami. The Hollow looked to the young boy, blood covering its white face. It would run at him shoving the side of its hand against him. The ryoka went flying as her eyes widened. Time to finish this.

Sword holding out as it went to her side as she charged at the Hollow. Pushing herself into the air she ascended above the Hollow. Readying her blade she came down on it. The blade cutting down the head causing blood to go all over her black robe. Cutting more down on it the Hallow yelled in agony as she finally cut through the whole Hallow. It would dissipate slowly as she returned her sword to her sheath. Eyes looked to the foolish ryoka who had tried to interefere. Her attention went to the young boy who was still crying in the corner. A soft sigh came over her as she drew her sword again. The young boy winced thinking she was going to kill him, but she pressed the end of the hilt against his forehead.

" Go to heaven," She said with a soft smile. A blue light appeared around the soul of the boy as he vanished to Soul Society. Blade returning to the sheath eyes returned to the blood coated ryoka." Maybe there is something special about you.. Able to hear ghosts and all.."

Walking over to him she would place her hand upon the gash would. Slowly a green arua appeared around her hand as the wound seemed to vanish.

Her eyes would look to his limp figure. He would live for now. She quickly pushed herself off the ground and vanished into the night sky.

Authors Note: I apologize for the typos. I'll go back, and do it in a few days ( im out of town now). I typed this up hoping this will help expand the storyline. It may sound to much like a Rukia Ichigo type of thing, but give it patience! It will soon develope into its own distinctive story. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. Please comment!


	3. Andrew vs Hallow 12

Andrew winced a little feeling his eyes open. His own breath could be seen before him as he curled up on the cold street asphalt. What had just happened? Gathering himself up he rose up. Those knees a little shaky as he stood upright. Bones cracking as he began walking a little.

His eyes filled with confusion. Had he just passed out? He could've sworn he had heard some sort of monster. A sudden rush built up behind him as he winced. He felt to his knees as he struggled to open his eyes. Pieces of white thread appearing before him. Blue energy emitted from them. He began wincing as he felt each one of them individually. Each one of them felt different, but all of them looked the same. Odd, one seemed red. His hand would reach out for it, but it would vanish. The atmosphere cleared as his eyes stayed wide open. The air seemed different as he rose up. Fingers flexing out as he looked to at them. A new perception of his had been awakened. The world felt alive in so many more different ways than it had before.

Eyes casted outward as he began to feel so much life around him. He would take a step as he would begin to walk him. The head ache waning as he traveled along the road. This new perciptitation scared him a little. It felt as if he could feel energy all around. The energy began to vanish about him. What was going on?

Walking along the sidewalk he felt so weird. Then a similar soft growl filled the air. A huge power overcame him as he felt sweat begin to drip down his forehead. Quickly he turned to his side seeing one of those creatures come after him. Quikcly pulling away he would begin to sprint. His legs gliding across the cement road. He heard the heavy footsteps of the Hollow behind him. He felt his bronchial tubes choke for air as those blue eyes of his turned behind him. The follow only seemed about eight feet. Forcing himself to stop he turned around. The Hollow still running at him full speed. Standing his ground he quickly turned his hips, and launched himself in the air. His foot smashing against the white mask of the Hollow. Landing on both feet he quickly turned himself around. Seeing the indent in the white mask of the Hollow he smirked. You could hurt these things, he thought to himself.

As the hollow jerked back it came back at him. He quickly recoiled his fist, and smashed it into the center of the mask of the Hollow. A huge cshattering noise erupted from the skull of the Hollow. Pieces of the mask hitting all over Andrews face as he attempted to shield it with his forearm.

A loud cry was given from the hollow as its two claw like arms raised up to cover its face. Andrew noticed it vulnerable. He would run at it again as he prepared for the final blow. But then the claw like hand moved away from the hollows which froze Andrew in his place. Their was the lightly colored face of a teenager girl. He hesitated to hit it. The girl released a loud scream as the Hollow launched itself into the hair. His eyes followed it as he anticipated another attack, but a black hole in the sky appeared above the Hollow as it vanished into it. The black hole closing behind it.

Blinking he muttered," What the hell was that?"


End file.
